brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Gregory Moore and Garry Moore
Gregory Moore and Garry Moore are American brickfilmer brothers. They are known for The Front and for their multiple high-placing Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest brickfilms, including Jurassic Floor, Teleporter Trouble and The Quiz.Twickabrick YouTube channel Filmography | 2007 || Echoes || [[LEGO Star Wars Movie Making Contest|LEGO Star Wars Movie Making Contest]] entry |- | 2007 || Rebels || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 3 entry |- | 2008 || Contemplate || Dictionary Series filmBrickfilms.com filmography page |- | 2008 || Tintin Adventures: Tintin in the kitchen || |- | 2008 || Window || |- | 2008 || BCS1 - TwickABrick's Entry || Brickfilms Challenge Series #1: The Ministry of Silly Walk Cycles entry |- | 2008 || Something Scary... || |- | 2008 || Indiana Jones and the Misread Map || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 5A entry |- | 2008 || Important Speech || |- | 2008 || Project Perfect || |- | 2009 || Kensington || Originally intended for Masterpieces of Brickfilming |- | 2009 || Airsoft GI Video Contest - TwickABrick's Entry || Airsoft GI Video Contest entry |- | 2010 || Echo1USA Video Challenge - TwickABrick's Entry || Late Echo1USA Video Challenge film |- | 2010 || The Final Quest || Festival of Souls 2010 Serious Horror winnerFestival of Souls 2010 results |- | 2011 || The Clandestine Cache || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2011 entry |- | 2012 || The Taste of Victory || Originally intended for the Avant-Garde Contest |- | 2012 || Jurassic Floor || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2012 first place winnerBRAWL 2012 Results |- | 2012 || Christmas Cookies || Christmas in a Minute 2012 entry |- | 2013 || Empire Uncut Scene 416 || Created for the Empire Uncut project |- | 2013 || Lookout || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2013 entryBRAWL 2013 Results |- | 2013 || The Front || |- | 2014 || Teleporter Trouble || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2014 second place winnerBRAWL 2014 Results |- | 2014 || Good Coffee || Bricks in Motion Celebration Contest entry |- | 2015 || The Quiz || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2015 first place winnerBRAWL 2015 Results |- | 2015 || To Build a Steamer (Tutorial) || |- | 2016 || Don't Look Back || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2016 entry |- | 2016 || A Horse's Tale || Late Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2016 film |- | 2017 || Sheltered || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XIV entry |- | 2017 || Acclimation || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2017 second place winner |- | 2018 || Cease-Fire || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XV entry |- | 2018 || Fusillade || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2018 third place winner |- | 2018 || Lifeboat || Movie Magic Contest first place winner |- | 2019 || Wasteland || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XVI entry |- | 2019 || By the Sad Sea Waves || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2019 first place winner |- |} References Category:American brickfilmers